


The Chat always finds his lady~

by Fronsk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fronsk/pseuds/Fronsk
Summary: Chat Blanc somehow gets to the past and starts looking for Marinette.... Oh boy
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

"Little kitty on a roof...." a sad voice sang,

"All alone without his lady..." he sounded so lonely....

Chat Blanc sat alone at the destroyed Eiffel tower for months singing, crying and waiting for someone to hear his call but.... No one seemed to hear it. Of course he still visited and played with his friends, though they didn't seem to move much. Chloe always loved to play dolls with him but she didn't seem as energized as she usually did, how odd? Nino was acting the same as Chloe, were they playing a prank on him? At this point he thought he was going insane!

He laughed and laughed and at some point his voice broke in silent cries. How many times has he cried by now? He honestly couldn't remember. The silence was always present, honestly now he'd give everything to hear his kwami whine about not getting enough cheese, or to hear his sweet Marinette call out to him. Where was Marinette? Was she in on the prank too? If yes then this was a really cruel one indeed. Chat Blanc just continued to stare into the distance, not like he had anything better to do. Though something in the water caught his attention.

Chat Blanc looked down, his brows furrowing together. What was that strange shining object? He jumped down and to his surprise it was a watch, not any watch tho. He picked it up and a big smile was soon plastered on his face, the bunny miraculous? Oh boy, was he lucky today. He activated it and soon he was going to have his princess back and never let her go again.

\----------

At first glance it seemed like a normal day, Marinette was woken up by Tikki and then proceeded to panic due to her being late, she quickly gathered her stuff for school and put on her usual clothes, not like she had much time to ponder on what to wear. She opened her purse for Tikki to come in and once she did Marinette ran down the stairs like her life depended on it, only to be stopped by her parents making her eat breakfast first. With a grumble and a sigh she sat down and ate her cereal like a good girl "Why cereal mama? I could've taken a croissant and ate it on my way to school!"

Her mother just shook her head in pure amusement "Because it's important to eat properly instead of rushing it due to being late on school." Marinette sighed and finished her cereal as fast as she could, with the last gulp she looked at her mom "May I go now?" Sabine just laughed and nodded. Marinette instantly began running down the stairs, she gave her dad a small greeting and went to school.

Sadly she was late.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng?" Mme. Bustier asked and looked around the classroom, with a sigh she was about to write her off as not present but was stopped by the door opening by Marinette who was currently trying to catch her breath but managed out a quiet "Here.."

Okay well almost late.

Mme. Bustier pointed to Marinette's seat and the young girl happily obliged as she sat down. Alya instantly turned to her with a smirk "My, my you my girl must be hella distracted, you didn't even acknowledge Adrien this morning!" she laughed as Marinette sent her a small glare "Shut up!"

The two girls started paying attention to class while unbeknownst to them a white cat was on the school rooftop about to make his move and claim his princess.

The class passed with no problems whatsoever, though Marinette had a very strange feeling of being watched and now she was about to know why. It was her second class with mme. Bustier and she was currently writing down notes when the door let out a silent but creaky noise. A silent chuckle made it's way into the room and Marinette looked up. There standing was Chat Noir but.... Blanc?

"Oh! My Lady! I was feline so pawsitively sad! You were gone for so long!" Marinette was too horrified to even move, she was glued to her seat and her eyes wouldn't leave the sight that is Chat Blanc. He looked insane, his eyes held a crazed look and his smile... Oh god his smile, it was from ear to ear and downright creepy. He slowly made his way into the room and no one even dared to move, he slowly approached Marinette and kneeled down in front of her. Marinette just stared at him, her breath hitched as she didn't know what to do, there was no way of her to get away to transform "Princess", the nickname quickly brought her attention back to the cat in front of her.

He slowly moved upwards and then he... Wait what was he doing? Oh no, he was getting too close for her liking, she moved backward as he moved forwards. Unfortunately for her the cat noticed and the kitty was not happy with this. With a frown he got even closer, ignoring the curious stares or the fact that Alya was livestreaming this right now. He was going to have Marinette, no one would take her from him, not again. He was going to have her, no matter if it meant taking away her free will. Soon he captured her lips in a kiss, bliss fully owertaking his body as a small genuine smile made it's way onto his face but his lady wasn't kissing back, did she not love him anymore? Soon he stood up, his eyes taking in her expression. She seemed shocked but not displeased, yet.

He smirked and picked her up and went on his way with his lady. Only to be stopped by a worried Alya "W-wait! C-Chat Noir, where are you taking her?" He looked back at the girl, his face showed no emotions at all, she was not sure he had them at this point. He simply turned around to see the pigtailed girl in his arms desperately trying to fight him off and get away "Somewhere, where she won't be able to leave me again and the names not Chat Noir anymore.... I'm Chat Blanc." Then he started moving again out of the classroom. The girl in his arms looked very displeased "Put me down Chat!" He ignored her yells, she was going to stop fighting him soon, he just had to break her like she broke him. 

\----------

Adrien just stared at the scene, too horrified to actually do something. Was that him? No that wasn't possible, he was here sitting in the classroom. His brows furrowed in confusion, that was another version of himself? But he was akumatized and why did he want Marinette? Where was he taking her? Why did he hear crying? Wait- he looked behind him, to see Nino's arms wrapped around a crying Alya, she had a right to cry, an akumatized superhero just waltzed into the classroom and straight up kidnapped her best friend. Adrien decided, he was gonna save Marinette from himself. His hand shot up "Can I use the restroom", the teacher who was too in shock just stared at him. He took that as a yes and ran to the bathroom.

"Wow, that other you seems to be head over heels in love with pigtails." Plagg stated, he made his way out from Adrien's pocket. Adrien furrowed his brows, that other him called Marinette his lady but that was a nickname for Ladybug which meant- "Kid you should seriously stop thinking so much and go save your friend, I bet she's terrified by now."

Adrien's eyes widened, Plagg's right. With a nod Adrien looked at Plagg "Plagg, Claws Out!", there was place for one kitty only in this town and that kitty sure as hell wasn't Blanc.

Now off to save Marinette!

\----------

Chat Blanc was soon in an abandoned hotel, no one was here, no one but himself and his precious princess. He gently placed the squirming girl down on the bed before placing a cloth over her mouth and nose. Soon he heard her breathing slow down and her eyes slowly closed shut, she was asleep. With a pleased hum he proceeded to tie her to the bed, she's gonna have to stay like that until he makes his wish. He could always grab her earrings now and bring his world back but.... He didn't want to have to deal with his father, to even look at him. He hissed at the thought before his mind wondered to the sleeping girl. She always made him happy, nothing else mattered.

He glanced at her earrings again, he could make a new world, a perfect world, one worthy of his princess. He sat on the bed and gently took off her earrings and soon her kwami came out of hiding "Chat please be reasonable! I don't know what happened but there must be anot-" "Quiet!" he snarled at the bug. A mere kwami wasn't going to order him around. He stood up, took on last glance at the sleeping girl and put on the earrings.

He's going to make everything perfect, he'll make her happy and she won't leave again.

He started to make his wish.

The earrings and the ring glowed.

He was interrupted by a broken window and a baton hitting his side.

"I don't think think so Chat- uh you? me?" Chat Noir shrugged before getting in a defensive stance and in front of him standing was a very displeased Chat Blanc that was ready to attack at any second. Chat Noir glanced at the bed and saw a sleeping Marinette, he glanced back at the white cat in front of him and hissed "Did you hurt her?"

Chat Blanc simply smiled "Now how would I be able to hurt my own lady? No, no absolutely not! She's just.... Taking a small nap" Chat Blanc grinned as he showed Chat the same cloroform cloth he used earlier to make Marinette sleep.

"I only want to make a perfect world for her, I want what's best for her, best for us" Chat Blanc called out a loud 'Cataclysm!' and pointed it at Chat Noir "And you.... You are only a nuisance in this plan." The cataclysm landed underneath Chat's feet, he fell through the floor.

As for Chat Blanc... He got his wish.

His new world has been created.

Now Marinette has to fix it.


	2. Now the Lady saves her Chat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all I suck with titles Lmao.  
> Now onto the summary.
> 
> Marinette finds herself at... Home? Something seems off... But what?

"Little Kitty on a roof..." a voice sang,

"Finally with his little lady..." he sounded much happier..

Marinette woke up, her head throbbed, what happened again? She tried thinking back on what happened.... The problem was she couldn't remember. What did happen? Was it an akuma attack? Two blue piercing eyes made their way into her mind again, those terrifying blue eyes. Whose eyes were those? How come her head hurts when she thinks of them? She sighed and Marinette settled for getting up and looking around, everything seemed normal but... She just couldn't shake off this eerie feeling that made it's way into her guts. She learned a while ago to trust her guts and something was wrong.

Her eyes scanned her room, looking for something, anything strange. Subconsciously her hand made it's way to her earrings, that weren't there. She freaked out, where were her earrings? What happened? In that moment she truly felt scared, confused. Freaking out wouldn't help her, she has to calm down. With her hair now brushed and clothes put on, she made her way downstairs. She was met with a heavenly smell of her mother's cooking and eagerly sat down, waiting for the pancakes. Everything did seem normal but where was Tikki? Did Hawkmoth get her miraculous? How did she get to her bedroo- "You don't have to worry anymore dear." Her mother's voice called out, it sounded off to say the least and what does she mean by that? Marinette looked up to see her mother smiling down at her and oh boy... It sent shivers down Marinette's spine.

The young girl just proceeded to eat and her mother didn't move. She just watched her with an adoring smile and Marinette just felt like running. She finished quick, quicker than she ever did before "I- Uhm.. Bye mama.." Her mother's eyes just followed her figure as she left the room "Chat Blanc's gonna take all your worries away~" Marinette couldn't hear the last part correctly but she could feel the huge grin on her mother's face, it was definitely there and it only succedeed to freak out Marinette even more. 

Next she was greeted by her father who was too busy making a new batch of macaroons to say anything more than 'Good Morning'. 

Her attention wasn't on her father anymore, instead it was on a slightly taller bruenette standing in front of the bakery and waving at her with a huge grin. Relief washed over Marinette and she rushed outside. Alya seemed to be normal! Marinette smiled and trapped the girl in a hug "Oh Alya! At least you seem normal, my parents were acting so weird today!" 

Her relief was gone as soon as she heard Alya's voice "What do you mean, girl? What was so strange about them?" It held the same coldness Marinette felt in her mother's words. She slowly looked up to see Alya's grin was not her own, it looked creepy. It was the same grin her mother wore, what in the world is wrong with everyone? Marinette let Alya go and backed away a bit. Soon Alya's grin turned into confusion "What's wrong Mari? You don't need to worry anymore! He's gonna take all your worries away~" Marinette just backed away even more and started running, something weird was going on, she knew it. She ran and ran, not sure where she was running. Until she was stopped by force when she tripped, ah great this day couldn't gget any worse, could it? It turns out it couldn't because she felt a strong grip on the sides of her waist and soon she was back on her feet.

When she turned around she was met with Adrien's piercing blue eyes. Wait blue? Adrien didn't have blue eyes he had- "Good morning princess! How are you on this wonderful day?" Princess? She recognized that nickname, that was Chat's nickname for her. Not Adrien's. Could Adrien be- her sight went back to Adrien, she felt his gaze burning right into her, he was watching her so intensly, waiting for a response. Has his smile always been this creepy? Has his stare ever been so intense? She gulped and managed a little wave "Um.. H-hi Adrien?" The greeting came out more like a question, why was he so creepy?

To her relief he just continued smiling, he didn't seem bothered by the mistake. She felt herself back away a bit, her eyes trying to look anywhere else than him. Unfortunately for her, with every step she took back, he took on forward. Soon she didn't have anywhere to move, she was stuck against a wall with Adrien's hands on both of her sides and his smirk larger than ever "Could you follow me, my lady? I have a gift for you." Her heart pounded hard in her chest, maybe she should just listen to him? If this really was her kitty, he wouldn't hurt her, right? 

Marinette gave him a slight nod and he took her hand, pure bliss made it's way into her heart? Why? He scared her half to death? Why would her heart still do this? All these questions, yet no answers. She looked down at their intertwined hands, his ring was still there? Maybe he knew where her earrings were? Maybe he didn't know? It was better to ask either way.

"Adrien, do yo-" "Surprise." For a second, she stopped breathing, she felt like she was going to puke. There in the middle of the park was a heart... It wasn't the heart that terrified her, it was what the heart was made of. You know those objects and hearts you would make from stones on a beach? It was like that, except this heart was made with dismembered limbs and organs. The floor of the park was fully covered in blood, it was still fresh. She wanted to cry, her kitty did this? 

Marinette felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked back to see Adrien holding a note out to her, she took it. What she read next made her run to the nearest trash can and throw up her breakfast.

'Lila and Chloe had it coming~'

She didn't see Adrien for a while after that.

\----------

The first few nights she cried and the next morning she found a gift on her table, a heart, a human heart. There was a note with it saying "I love mew with all my heart!" The next gift was another heart "Sending you lots of love my lady~" When the third gift came, she threw it away. They disguisted her, they reminded her what Chat had done. She didn't want them. 

Marinette has never felt more alone, all her friends and family acted weird. She had no one to talk to, after all the kitty was always listening. So she cried, she locked herself in her room and cried. She hoped this was all just some kind of sick dream and she would wake up. She would eat breakfast with her parents and see their warm smiles again. She would go to school and Alya would brag about her newest post on the Ladyblog. She would see Adrien and Nino laughing. She wouldn't feel threathened by Adrien't smile or gaze, she would feel pure love when she saw it. She would see all her classmates laughing and joking, Alix and Kim would be making stupid bets while Max would keep scores. Nathaniel would spend most his time sketching, while Chloe would find something to complain about to Sabrina. Mylene and Ivan would snuggle and kiss again the same way they did everyday before class and Rose and Juleka would hang out together again. Lila- she would continue to lie but at least she'd be alive.

Marinette laughed, this is all a bad dream. Nothing is real, everything is just her imagination. Marinette laughed and held her head. Just a bad dream. Just a bad dream. Just a bad dream!

Once again she broke out into tears, this was all real. Everyone was cold and the love of her life is a yandere. Her laughter died down and slowly but surely turned into broken sobs. She wants to go home, this wasn't her home. She curled up once again and cried. She sat there and cried for what seemed like the 100th time.

Suddenly her hatch opened, she peeked out and as soon as she did, she wished she hadn't. Her room was pitch black, except for those huge, glowing, blue eyes staring right at her. She knew it was him, it was all his fault. Yet knowing he wasn't completely himself made her a bit less judgemental. Who knows what her kitty has been through to become the monster he now is? She want to, she honetly did, she wanted to hate him, yet she couldn't. Now she was stuck with him as the only person who even seemed human at this point.

His footsteps echoed in her room, he was aproaching her bed. Like everytime he is near, she felt herself unable to move. She hated the feeling. Being so helpless without her miraculous, she couldn't fight him. Instead all she could do was stare, stare and pray he will play nice.

"Hello Purrincess~ What are you up to on this lovely evening?" his voice sounded so much like her kitty, it wasn't fair. Why was he doing this to her? At this point she stopped talking to anyone, yes her mother is worried for her and checks up on her regularly as well as her father. Alya also stops by, it's nice knowing people still care for her, even in the state they are in. Yet she can't trust them, any of them. Chat Blanc is always listening.

Marinette couldn't even look at him, she turned her head away and stared at her wall. The kitty frowned "Marinette, what's wrong?", yet she still refused to talk! He was being patient! He left her gifts! He let her cry for days, he let her get used to his new and improved world and she still wouldn't accept him! He had been reasonable enough. He felt fury rise in his chest, she was going to be his, not like she had much choice anyways. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, all Marinette let out was a small yelp. He glared at her, his pupils dengerously dilated. Then he grinned and grabbed her by her waist, oh~ his princess was so cute when scared. He chuckled "Now, will you be a good girl and finally accept the fact you are mine? Or...." His lips were dangerously close to her neck by now, while his hand was holding her wrists together and holding her in place ".... Do I have to do it by force?" He smirked at her horrified expression, he was going to leave her alone, for now~ He let her wrists go and let her fall down to her floor, she was going to learn that he loves her and she was going to appreciate his love.

Once again he left the poor girl crying in her room.

\----------

Another few days passed by, oh look it's already been two weeks since she woke up in this hell. Once again she did her morning routine, get ready, brush her hair, eat breakfast alone and go to her school where she would spend most of her days in fear. No, she wasn't going to be scared anymore, she had to make a plan, sha had to get back to her world. She figured this world has been created by Chat Blanc, he seemed to control everything. Chat Blanc was also Adrien, so he must have her earrings. Maybe if she got her earrings back, she could de-evilze her kitty and bring everything back to normal. Yes that sounded like a decent plan... Just how does she get into his house? Maybe she could say she came by for a visit? No, Chat Blanc knew she was scared of him, it would be suspicious. She was going to have to sneak in and she was going to do it tonight.

Once she was home, she found some old black clothes she had sewn a long time ago. Just pants and a hoodie, nothing more. She took a bag and put everything she needed inside a flashlight, some rope and... A knife, in case something happens.

Night time came by quicker than she thought it would, she took all her things and put on the clothes. Next she had to sneak out of the house, which proved to be quite easy due to her parents being heavy sleepers, soon she was out on the streets, sneaking around and avoiding people's stares. If someone saw her she was doomed. Sneaking around was difficult, yes but was also a huge success. From what she knew no one saw her and that was good. Once there was no one around she started to walk normally to the Agreste mansion, not knowing that a certain kitty was following her every move. The Agreste mansion wasnt too far away now, she could see the walls that surrounded it and wondered how she was gonna get over that wall. She could always use the trash, she used when she was stalk- spying on Adrien and Lila. 

Marinette soon found herself jumping over the wall, her landing was a bit rough on the other side but no broken bones, nothing too bad. She honestly thought the place would be more secured but oh well, maybe not?

She sneaked aroun the yard, trying to find a way in. Fortunately for her a window in the dining room was opened and she easily snuck in, now she only had to figure out where he would hide her miraculous. He was a smart kitty, she knew that. He wouldn't make this easy for her, for all she knew he was somewhere around her watching her in pure amusement. She decided to head out of the dining room, now she had 2 choices. Go left to his father's office or up the stairs and check the bedrooms. She picked the stairs and instantly went towards Adrien's bedroom. There was a high chance he wasn't home, her kitty always loved going out for midnigh runs. She chuckled as she remembered her silly partner, oh how she missed him. She was going to have him back soon though.

She looked around everywhere in his room, tore down posters, checked his desk, his bed, his huge collection of anime upstairs. Nothing, maybe he hid it somewhere else? And thus her search began, every room, every shelf, every bed, every cubbord, desk, wardrobe. Her earrings were nowhere to be found and that led her to where she was now. In front of a picture of Adrien's mother in his father's office. Honestly it is such a beautiful picture, she didn't want to ruin it but... This was more important. Marinette took out the knife she packed and started carving out the picture on the edges, behind that picture was a safe. Well shit, how the fuck was she gonna get through the safe? She tried a lot of combinations the date Gabriel Agreste's company was formed, the date of his wife's dissapearance and a lot of different dates that were connected to the Agreste family. She growled under her breath after another failed combination "Try Adrien's birthday!", yes why didn't she think of that! She put in the combination and it worked, thank god for that myterious voice- Wait what? She turned around only to see Chat Blanc standing there with a huge grin "I don't even get a 'thank you'? That's a bit harsh Princess, don't you agree?" He cocked his head to the side as he stared at her in pure amusement, he was playing with her.

In that moment Marinette decided she was going home, she would fix everything, no matter what. She turned around, opened the safe and grabbed her earrings. She put them on and was soon met by her kwami "Mari-" "No time for hellos. Tikki, spots on!" Magic surrounded her as a familiar feeling washed over her. She missed this, oh god how she missed this. Now that she was once again in her suit, it was a fair fight. She smirked at her akumatized partner "So kitty, how about you just tell me where the akumatized object is so I can fix everything?", he just shook his head "I can't do that, my lady."

And so their fight began, Ladybug had to repeatedly dodge cataclysm's and it was annoying to say the least. He never let her get close enough for her to take anything from him. Once she did it was the wrong object, she tried his belt and his baton! She didn't know where to look and his attacks were getting more violent by the second, her lucky charm didn't help either, it was an eraser and she doubted it could help her.

The two fought for hours, neither getting close to winning and Chat Blanc was getting more impatient every second, he let her play hero long enough. Now she was going to be a good girl and give up her miraculous, nothing a bit of manipulation couldn't do. He activated a mega cataclysm and he honestly would destroy the world if she didn't give him her miraculous. Then she tricked him, he had been stupid enough for him to let her get close enough and take his bell. The last words he heard were 'Bye bye little butterfly', before everything went black.

\----------

Ladybug watched him black out and fall to the ground, she also watched him turn back to her kitty and a small smile graced her lips, now everything would be fine. Not long after that though a portal opened and she was dragged into it by none other than Bunnyx.

"Listen Minibug, you have to go a bit into the future and fix the mistake you'll make, once that is done you will be sent back home, okay?" Ladybug nodded and felt herself being pushed through a portal, she was in Adrien's bedroom and saw herself on his bed signing a gift, she pushed the other her out of the way and erased her name from the gift "Believe me it's better like this." Ladybug sent one last smile to Bunnyx and threw the eraser into the sky "Miraculous Ladybug!"

A swarm of butterflies surrounded her, it was finally over, she was out of that hell and free again.

\----------

At first glance it seemed like a normal day, this time however, it was normal. Marinette was woken up by Tikki and then proceeded to panic due to her being late, she quickly gathered her stuff for school and put on her usual clothes, not like she had much time to ponder on what to wear. She opened her purse for Tikki to come in and once she did Marinette ran down the stairs like her life depended on it, only to be stopped by her parents making her eat breakfast first. With a grumble and a sigh she sat down and ate her cereal like a good girl "Why cereal mama? I could've taken a croissant and ate it on my way to school!"

Her mother just shook her head in pure amusement "Because it's important to eat properly instead of rushing it due to being late on school." Marinette sighed and finished her cereal as fast as she could, with the last gulp she looked at her mom "May I go now?" Sabine just laughed and nodded. Marinette instantly began running down the stairs, she gave her dad a small greeting and went to school.

Sadly she was late.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng?" Mme. Bustier asked and looked around the classroom, with a sigh she was about to write her off as not present but was stopped by the door opening by Marinette who was currently trying to catch her breath but managed out a quiet "Here.."

Okay well almost late.

Mme. Bustier pointed to Marinette's seat and the young girl happily obliged as she sat down. Alya instantly turned to her with a smirk "My, my you my girl must be hella distracted, you didn't even acknowledge Adrien this morning!" she laughed as Marinette sent her a small glare "Shut up!"

This time there was no kitty on the roof watching and waiting to strike.

This day went by like any other day.

As for Ladybug, she gave Chat Noir a huge hug the second she saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here you go, I'm sorry if you don't like it but if you do then I'm happy :3
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed, byeeee.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic here at least, I really hope you enjoyed it. I wasn't really meaning to post anything here until some friends encouraged me to do something with this idea and so here I am. :P
> 
> I am hella bad at talking excuse me, Imma just go now....


End file.
